Peyton Halliwell and The Philosopher's Stone
by Luke 923 HA
Summary: Peyton thought he was a Squib. How wrong he was. The Charmed Ones brother and the Golden Trio's Whitelighter? Fire, Ice ,Lightning and Water:How will Hogwarts mix with demons and Voldemort? 7 books many episodes
1. Something Wiccan This Way Comes

Summary: After Paige Mathews was born, Sam got even more protective over Patty. This delayed the water demon attack by three years. Patty got pregnant again by Sam. This time her secret was a baby boy. Yes, I said it, a boy. To protect him, they sent him to live with a poor redhead family: The Weasleys. Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. How will Hogwarts mix with demons _and _Voldemort? All seven books, and most episodes.

Chapter One: Something Wiccan This Way Comes.

"PEYTON, RONALD! Breakfast is ready!" Mum's yell jerked Peyton Weasley awake. Bang! Pain erupted on the top of his head as it hit the top bunk of his bunk bed.

"Owwww," he moaned holding his head, flopping back onto his pillow. He looked around his half-orange half-red and yellow room. It was covered with moving Quidditch posters, and the colors really did clash, but he supported Manchester while his brother insisted on supporting the awful Chudley Cannons. He was not excited about today. Today was the day he'd be off to Hogwarts, and unlike any other eleven year old child in the Wizarding World, he was dreading it.

"C'mon, Peyton," Ron exclaimed excitedly in his ear loudly. Peyton winced, "The food smells awesome! We're off to Hogwarts today!" He watched enviously as his tall, lanky, blue eyed, freckled twin brother dashed down the stairs in pursuit of his favorite activity, which was eating. He certainly didn't feel like eating. He was so nervous the smell of sausages downstairs was quickly making him sick.

Until he got his letter a few months ago, the whole family was sure he was a squib. There's never been a trace of magic in him, unless you count last year when he disappeared from the sitting room, and reappeared in the kitchen. There must have been magic in him for a ten year old to apparate, but it wasn't normal apparition. He disappeared, and reappeared in the presence of sparkly blue orb looking things. He'd never once been able to perform a single spell. Try as he might, he couldn't even get Lumos to work, and he wondered why. If he wasn't a squib, why couldn't he get Bill's old wand to work?

He let out a long sigh, grabbed his stuff, and went to the bathroom. He just never felt like he belonged. He and Ron, though, they were twins, didn't really look alike. He had short flat red brown hair which was different from all of the Weasleys. Peyton didn't have any freckles, he had a rather short and burly build, and he had green eyes. He and Ron were nothing alike.

As Peyton brushed his teeth, and got dressed, he compared himself to his siblings. Though he was athletic, he was not good at Quidditch. He wasn't smart like Percy. He didn't like pranking people because it could hurt someone if you weren't careful. He did like to joke though, even if he was quiet, liked helping people, and had a taste for rap music. He felt out of place. _I'm sure to be in Hufflepuff if I even make it into a house._ Being good doesn't make you brave.

Peyton grabbed his trunk down the steps.

They arrived at King's Cross too close for comfort as usual. It was a quarter till eleven.

"What's the platform number again?" Mum asked. She was a kind bigger woman with an even bigger heart, and Peyton loved her to death.

"I know, I know!" exclaimed Ginny cutely. This made a smile creep across Peyton's face. Ginny was his only sister, and the two of them were rather close because Peyton let her ride his broom when Mum wasn't looking. "Platform nine and three quarters!" Peyton shook his head, though his mum has to pick up and drop off his siblings up from here an average of five times a year, she still couldn't remember the number. He knew she used other wizard trains like platform eight and a half to get to her favorite robe store, but that's no excuse. "Mum…can't I go?" she wined.

"You'll come next year Gin," said Peyton chuckling, laying a hand on her shoulder, "I'll write to you once a week."

"Promise?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"I promise," he said fidgeting. What if he didn't get Gryffindor? What would his parents say?

"Alright Percy, you go first. It's unusually packed with Muggles this year. We should be careful." She grabbed Peyton's shoulder rather tightly, and was looking around like someone might be following her.

Percy marched forward looking cocky, and ran through the wall. Percy and Peyton didn't really get along because Percy thought Peyton was below him. It was common knowledge Peyton wasn't good at being a wizard, and he couldn't seem to live up to Percy's perfectionist standards.

"Fred you next," Mum said waving him along.

"He's not Fred, I am," said George. Peyton knew he was George. He had a mole on his neck. This must be their latest prank. Fred and George were the second pair of twins in the Weasley family. They got along with Peyton okay, but the three annoyed each other regularly from the way Peyton told them they should stop the pranking that had the slightest chance of hurting someone.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?" said Fred.

"Oh…sorry George," said Mum sighing. With that the twins went through the barrier.

"Excuse me," a rather shy voice said from behind the Weasley family.

They turned toward the voice, and Peyton came face to face with a rather scrawny boy, a little shorter than himself. He had messy jet black hair, brilliant green eyes. He was dressed in terribly baggy clothing in worse condition than the hand-me-down Muggle clothes Peyton had gotten from Fred, and his glasses were taped together. Peyton didn't know why, but he suddenly felt protective over the boy.

He couldn't help, but feel sorry for the boy, and gave him a grin. _He must be in my year._

"Could you tell me?" the boy started, "How t—"

"How to get on to the platform?" Mum asked patiently. The boy nodded. "Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron and Peyton's first time to Hogwarts as well."

"Just watch me," said Peyton helpfully. He hugged his mum bye before hauling his cart between platforms nine and ten, silently hoping the lack of magic in him wouldn't prevent him from going through the wall. He held his breath and ran like a maniac straight forward. He braced himself for impact, but it never came.

He let out a shaky sigh, and let his eyes open. For the first time, aside from books, he was staring at the shining scarlet engine. He never did go through the wall before now. He was afraid he was a squib. Standing in front of it now, it seemed silly. People were bustling about. The talk and chatter was beyond loud as students said goodbye to their parents, and Peyton Weasley never felt more alive.

He wheeled his heavy cart over, and put his stuff in one of the last compartments on the train. He sat down, and let out a laugh. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad. He cracked open his Charms textbook, and tried to make a piece of parchment levitate with no avail. He was hopeless. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He waved his wand hysterically, but as always, nothing happened.

"Hey," a familiar voice called to him. He jumped, and looked over. It was the messy haired boy from the platform, "Mind if I sit? I don't know anyone here," he said shyly.

"Go ahead," Peyton said smiling. He'd never had a friend before outside of his many siblings.

"What were you trying to do with that paper?" The boy asked.

"Trying to get it to levitate," Peyton said defeated, "I haven't got one spell to work since I got my wand. What about you? Have you tried any?"

"Only one," he said, "Alohamora. I needed to get out of my bedroom. My aunt and uncle er sort of locked me in." The train started to pull away from the station, and unbeknownst to Peyton, Samuel Wilder was watching him at a distance through the window of the train.

"That's horrible," Peyton replied flipping his hair. This boy must've had a terrible life at home, "I'm Peyton by the way. Peyton Weasley. " Just then, Ron came running into the compartment flushed and sweaty.

"Peyton, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Said Ron panting and he sat down next to him.

"Hello," Ron greets, and the boy nods.

Peyton shrugged. "Sorry. That's my twin brother Ron," he told the boy. "I'm sorry you got locked in your room."

"Nah, I'm used to it," the boy frowned, and scratched the back of his head. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Peyton's eyes went wide. He and Ron's jaws dropped to the floor this was Harry Potter, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who. There was no talking for a solid twenty seconds. Peyton composed himself, but he didn't know what to say, so he did what he did best and said nothing at all.

"So, it's true," Ron as he found his voice, "And do you really have the-the—"he poined to his own forehead.

Peyton laughed at Ron. He could be such a fan girl at times. "He wants to see your scar," said Peyton quite amused.

"Oh," said Harry lifting up his bangs. The lightning scar was pretty cool.

"Wicked," Ron mused.

"So are you two twins?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Peyton and Ron said.

"You don't really act like it," said Harry thinking about the way Fred and George acted.

"We know," Peyton said, "But what can you do?"

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The lady with the snack cart stopped by their compartment.

"Nah," said Peyton, holding up his corn beef sandwich while Ron does the same.

"We're all set," Ron continued.

Harry looked at the two Weasleys with compassion. He dug deep into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a whole handful of gold coins. Peyton stared. That was like half his father's paycheck. Holy cow! "We'll take the lot," he said to the old woman.

"Whoa," Ron said. Peyton and Ron helped Harry carry a mountain of sweets back into the compartment.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked picking up a pack.

"Be careful with those," said Peyton whose face became scrunched in disgust. He had decided to stop eating those when he was seven when his had the unfortunate luck to come across a turd flavor bean.

"They really mean every flavor," said Ron taking a giant bite out a licorice wand, "There's chocolate and peppermint, but there's also spinach, liver, and tripe."

"Yeah, I got poo flavor, and have yet to have one since then. I was only seven," Peyton said stuffing a caldron cake in his mouth. Harry laid the beans down, and picked up a Chocolate Frog.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" He asked apprehensively. Did he actually think wizards ate real frogs?

"It's just a spell," Ron answered. "Besides, it's the cards you want. Peyton and I have about a thousand all together, but I still need Agrippa, so see what the card is."

"He's just jealous I found one a few weeks ago," Peyton said with a smirk.

"Quiet," Ron barked.

Harry opened the frog, and it hopped onto the window, climbed up it, and jumped out. The train had been passing cornfields for miles.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Peyton said shaking his head.

"Rotten luck," Ron said taking another chocolate frog from the pile, "They only have one good jump in them to begin with.

"I've got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed taking the card out of the box.

"I have about six of him," Ron said disappointed.

"Hey, he's gone!" Harry said jumping as the Dumbledore in the card vanished from thin air.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked as if it's obvious.

"In the Muggle world people stay put in their frames," Peyton told his twin, "Dad's told us no less than a thousand times."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron swatted. Scabbers was busy getting his head stuck in Bertie Bott's box. "This is Scabbers by the way," Ron told Harry. "Pathetic isn't he?" he asked taking him from the box.

"Just a little," said Harry shrugging.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow," Ron said, "Want to see?"

"Yeah," said Harry perking up.

Ron waved his wand,

"Sunshine,

Daisies,

Butter Mellow,

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

_ There was a bright light, but nothing happened. Something stirred inside Peyton,_ something familiar, and for some reason, even though he knew it was a dud, he was pulled to try it. "Ron, do you mind if I try it?" Peyton asked quietly.

"Sure, but I bet Fred knew it was a dud," Ron reluctantly gave Peyton his fat rat knowing that if he couldn't do it, Peyton definitely wouldn't be able to. Peyton couldn't even perform a simple spell.

Peyton raised his wand, and the compartment door slid open revealing a bushy haired girl with buck teeth. "Has anyone seen a toad?" The girl said rather bossily. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," said Ron rudely.

"No, sorry," said Peyton glaring at Ron. You should be kind to others. That was the one strength Peyton had even if he was helpless when it came to magic.

Harry shook his head. The girl caught sight of Peyton's wand. "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." _Oh great. Just what I need, to humiliate myself in front of another person. Please let this work._ Peyton took a deep breath, and waved his wand.

"Sunshine,

Daisies,

Butter Mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

There was a bright light, and Scabbers the rat was now dandelion yellow. Peyton's mouth hung open as he stared at the rat.

"Whoa," said Ron. "How'd you do that?"

"That was a real spell?" said the girl looking at Peyton wildly. She sat down.

"I-I did it Ron." Peyton was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, you did," said Ron excitedly clapping him on the back, "And Scabbers isn't boring anymore!"

"That was the first spell that's ever worked for me," Peyton said still stunned gaping at the yellow rat.

"Really?" asked the bushy haired girl. "I've only tried a few simple ones, but they all worked for me."

"That's cool," said Peyton bursting for joy. He wasn't going to be hopeless after all. He could be a Gryffindor, and he was a wizard. He'd done a spell Ron couldn't get to work. How sweet was that?

The girl nods, "For example," She retrieves her wand from her robes, and points it right at Harry's face. His eyes went wide.

"Hey, hey, he—" said Peyton jumping up. What on earth was that girl thinking? That's like pointing a Muggle gun at someone.

"Occulus Reparo," she said before Peyton could stop her. The tape on Harry's glasses spun off leaving a newly repaired pair of glasses on Harry's face. Ron stopped eating and looked over.

He took them off in disbelief, "Thank you," he said.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter," the girl said in disbelief.

" I read all about you. I'm Hermione Granger bye the way who are you guys?" she asked Peyton and Ron.

"I'm in books?" Harry asked dazed.

"Didn't you know? Lots of them," and she started listing off a ton of books.

"I'm Peyton Weasley," said Peyton, hoping to rescue Harry from the books she was still naming off. She'd named about twenty already.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," she said, "I'm going to go find Neville's toad now. You should change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Bye," they all greeted.

She turned around looking at Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, didn't you know?"

And with that, she left.

Ron started rubbing his nose furiously, "I hope she's not in Gryffindor."

"She's not that bad. She's just overbearing. Just because she told you you had dirt on your nose is no reason to hate her. It was polite. Do you really want to get sorted with a dirty face?" Peyton asked him.

"Whatever."

"What's Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"The house of bravery," Peyton said, "It's the house our family has always been in. You have Hufflepuff for loyalty, Ravenclaw for wisdom, and Slytherin, the house of ambition," he finished. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, but Percy was betting on me being the first one in Hufflepuff."

"You won't be," said Ron encouragingly, "Just don't get Slytherin or I'll disown you."

Peyton gave Ron a look, "Not everyone who comes from Slytherin is evil."

"You-Know-Who came from Slytherin," Ron argued, "Slytherin is bad."

"No it's not," Peyton sighed not wanting to deal with his brother's close mindedness.

"Just because you see the good in _everybody_."

Harry's eyes shifted between the two brothers, and he couldn't help but snigger at them.

"What about Slytherin?" The compartment door slid open again revealing a pale blonde boy with a pointed face. He was flanked by two hulking gorillas of people. Peyton inched toward the window.

"Nothing," Peyton said, "Just that not all bad people come from Slytherin."

The boys lip curled in a smile, "That's true. Slytherin's the best. Is it true Harry Potter is in this compartment?"

"Yes," said Harry looking a little annoyed. Did he know this kid?

" Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. Peyton face-palmed himself. Ron couldn't avoid a fight if he met the nicest person on earth.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"I don't have freckles," said Peyton calmly silently chanting, 'Ignore them' to himself.

Malfoy glared at Peyton before turning to Harry again.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. Peyton couldn't help thinking that was a smart move.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

That got Peyton's blood boiling. How dare this kid insult his family! He, Harry, and Ron stood up at once.

"Say that again," said Ron, his face as red as his hair.

"I dare you ," Peyton sneered through gritted teeth. He could tell these people were not interested in being civil with each other.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry bravely. Peyton didn't feel brave. He could hold his own in a fight, but he didn't want to put himself in a position to hurt someone.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Said Malfoy. Peyton never wanted to punch someone so much in his life.

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the yellow rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. _Well then, go Scabbers._

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"

And so he had.

"Rat fighting," replied Peyton nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" she asks pointedly looking at him with skepticism.

Peyton shrugs. "It's true."

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She left.

"Can't she mind her own business?" Ron asked irritably.

"She probably just wants to make friends," said Harry. "I've never had any before you two."

"Really?" Peyton asked, "Me neither. Other than my siblings."

"We should change," Ron suggested looking out at the dark sky. They had to be close to Hogwarts now.

The train seemed to be slowing down.

They pulled off their jackets, and pulled on their Hogwarts robes. Peyton's were a little long for him, and Ron's were too short.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Peyton though less nervous than he was this morning, was still reeling with nerves. He hoped things were turning around for him, but still, if he couldn't perform proper spells, he was very much screwed. He didn't want to fail wizard school. He gulped.

The cold air hit Peyton as soon as he had stepped off the train. He was grateful for it though as it calmed his nerves.

He followed a gruffy sort a voice to a giant of a man with Harry and Ron. He couldn't believe how tall that guy was. He was at least a bloody eight feet tall. Then he reminded himself, he was probably half giant.

"Alright, Harry?" The giant asked.

Peyton gawked at Harry, "You know him?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Hagrid's a very kind man."

They slipped and slid down the dark path until they reached the lake.

There is a big "Ooooooh" from the first years. The majestic castle towered about the lake more beautiful than any of his brothers ever described it. _So this is home for the next seven years_. _I can deal with that._

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Peyton, Harry, and Ron were joined in the boat by Hermione Granger.

And they were off across the lake which was as smooth as glass. No one spoke. They were all preoccupied with staring at the castle. Peyton looked at it in wonder.

It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Neville barely got his head down before they sailed through it. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

AN: So this is the beginning. How do you like it so far? Have you picked up on why Peyton couldn't do normal spells? Don't know future pairings yet.

This is written in third person past tense and I'm used to writing in first person present tense ( like my Prince and the Potters series) , and it's a bit of a challenge for me. If I slip up and use first person or present tense tell me. I'm just not used to it yet and subconsciously start writing the style I'm used to.

And yes I will do all books and most episodes, so this is going to be a very very long series, but if my procrastination doesn't get me, and you all actually like where this is going, I will write it all. What do you all think of the first chapter?


	2. Charges

AN: I decided to set this story in 2011 for cultural reasons. It's just easier to tell a story from your own time. So instead of 1991 it happens ten years later. Hope you guys will enjoy it.  
Chapter 2: Charges

_"Halliwell, Peyton," McGonagall called._

_Heart hammering, body shaking, and palms sweating, Peyton tried to ignore the blank looks he was getting from his brothers as he sat down on the stool. One thing was for certain. He definitely wasn't a Weasley. All he saw was black when the sorting hat was dropped over his head._

_"Not a wizard, eh? Whitelighter Hybrid, huh haven't seen those in Hogwarts ever." Peyton lurched. That hat was talking? What in the world was going on, and what in the name of Merlin's saggy butt cheek was a Whitelighter Hybrid?_

_"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," The hat said, "It could give you trouble. Now that you know what you are, you aren't safe.  
Demons and Darklighters will come for you. You must be courageous. You must be brave. You must become a GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Peyton's mouth immediately became dry. He didn't hear the cheering. He didn't see his brothers looking so pale they might faint. He wasn't sure he himself wasn't going to faint yet. The room was spinning, and taking into consideration the Great Hall ceiling, he was legit seeing stars. Demons, Darklighters? He knew that wasn't good. Hell was worse than anything on earth. That was where demons were from. Hell. Things were coming from hell to get him. But why?_

"SOMEONE GET A TEACHER! HE'S ON FIRE!" Peyton Halliwell awoke drenched in sweat to the sound of his brother Ron screaming. "SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!"

Peyton sat up in his bed. From a glow within the dormitory, he saw his other roommates were screaming as well, and looking just as bewildered as Ron was. They were paralyzed with fear. Then he realized where the glow was coming from: His arm. It was on fire from his elbow to his hand.

"ARGGHHH!" Peyton jumped back yelling now smelling the smoke. His hand hit his bed hangings, and it burst into flames. Then, he became very still. He raised his still very flaming hand in front of his face to examine it. He felt no pain.

"You idiot!" Harry bellowed, grabbing Peyton's normal arm, and jerking him off the bed. "Put the fire out! Stop, drop, and roll!"

"Is he going to die?" Neville asked with a completely serious face.

"Let's get out of here!" Seamus hissed running from the room. Dean went to follow suit, but—

"SILENCE!" Into the first year dormitory came Professor McGonagall dressed in a pink nightgown and fuzzy cat slippers, wielding a wand. Her hair was down, straight, and wet. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen, and needless to say, she looked a little ridiculous. She waved her wand, "Aguamenti!" Water went from her wand, and drenched Peyton and his bed hangings. The fire went out in steam. Peyton looked up, cold and wet, to see that his curtains were blackened. His right t-shirt sleeve had scorch marks on it too. He spit water from his mouth. This was awkward, and McGonagall looked furious.

Peyton's shoulders went up, "Sorry, Professor." Ron enveloped him in a relieved hug. Considering he was cold and wet, the hug felt good.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I don't care if you end up not being my real brother. You're still my twin," he barked not letting go. "Ow, you shocked me!"  
"Sorry," he said awkwardly patting his brother on the back. He stepped away from the hug and shifted his gaze to his new Head of House.  
Seeing that the boy wasn't harmed, Professor McGonagall heaved a large sigh, "What is going on here? Explain yourselves!" McGonagall gasped, giving Peyton a scolding look.

"He was asleep, and just caught fire," Harry said with wide eyes before shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Neville and Dean nodded quickly. "It' s true mam," Seamus said walking back in. He gave Peyton a wide grin, "You have to admit that fire was pretty cool."

McGonagall face palmed herself not knowing whether to punish the boys or not. They had to be lying. People didn't just catch on fire, and for some reason she thought Finnegan was the one who did it. "Are you telling me no one set you on fire, Mr. Halliwell?"

"I'm a Weasley, mam. That's how it's always been. I don't understand why that's just changed. I know there has to be a reason, but no, I don't think anyone in this room did this to me. I was having a disturbing flashback from earlier at the Sorting, and I was sweating," said Peyton, rubbing his chin. "I think the fire was magical. It didn't hurt," Peyton rubbed the back of his head. Halliwell. Did that really mean he had family somewhere else? He'd written to his mum using Harry's snowy owl Hedwig before he went to bed, but he wasn't sure he was ready for the answer.

"Well, I'm sure you all need your rest. Breakfast starts in three hours. If you don't catch on fire Mr. Weasley, I think it's safe to say this can be investigated in the morning. I think we've woken up the entire Gryffindor house, and I don't want to lose you all anymore of our much needed sleep," she left the room. Peyton could hear her fuzzy cat slippers drag down the hall as she walked.

When he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, he flopped back into bed, and pulled the covers over him. His roommates followed. Fire? Did he have fire power, or were the demons already here?

"So much for sleeping," he muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Yea," said Ron.

"Yea," Dean said

"Tell me about it ," yawned Harry. Peyton heard the sound of his glasses as he put it on the bedside table.

Peyton barely got out of bed that morning when Hermione Granger burst in to the first year boys dormitory. "Tell me what I just heard was _not_ true!" She looked quite flustered and her hands were waving madly.

Peyton nodded his head, "It's true."

Just then Ron came out of the bathroom in nothing but his trainers. "Bloody hell! Have you ever heard of knocking?"

She had a very irritated look on her face, "I came to check on Peyton. No one asked you."

"He's fine," Ron said angrily shoving his sweater vest hard down over him. "And he doesn't need anyone checking up on him. This is a the GUYS dormitory! Get. Out."

Hermione sighed dramatically, before turning on her heel and stalking from the room.

"Thanks," Peyton called after her. "Could you at least try to be nice to her?" He asked Ron through gritted teeth. He had those same protective feelings for her as he did for Ron and Harry. He didn't know why, but one thing's for certain, he was going to find out.

"Fine," Ron whined.

Once they were all up, and ready to go, Harry, Ron, and Peyton went down to breakfast. Peyton made it a point to sit down next to Hermione Granger whose nose was buried in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Ron was going to get over what little grudge he had against this girl because something told him they were going to need her. "Morning," Peyton said cheerfully.

Hermione looked up with a small smile, "Morning."

"You didn't tell me that when you burst in on me this morning. You just asked if I sat myself on fire. It didn't hurt by the way, but the edge of shirt sleeve was singed." He watched as Professor McGonagall started handing the Gryffindors their schedules.

"That's mad," she said.

"It was shocking," said Harry as he, Ron, Hermione, and Peyton grabbed their schedules, "But we saw him, he was more scared than anything." McGonagall stared them down.

Ron cleared his throat to change the subject, "So Transfiguration first?"

"Yes," said Hermione standing up, "And it would be smart if we go look for it now, so we aren't late."

"We have half an hour until class starts!" whined Ron.

"Fine, I'll go by myself then," and she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Peyton practically yelled. If demons were already in the castle, he didn't want her going anywhere alone. "I'll come with you."  
It was like Hermione had a sixth sense or something when it came to direction. They made it to class within ten minutes, Peyton tagging along behind her, stepping in holes in the staircase.

"Ow!" Peyton said grumpily sitting down in an empty desk beside Hermione, holding his ankle. "Why do the stairs of all things, have to be bipolar? Changing, and vanishing steps? What's next? Are they going to talk?"

"I warned you," she stated simply laying her textbook onto the desk, "There are 142 staircases in this place and none of them are normal."

"Do you know everything about this school?" he asked irritably grabbing his own book, and tossing it onto his desk.

"I've read quite a bit. You have five brothers that have already been here. You should already know about the school," Hermione replied.

"They aren't my brothers anymore. Apparently, I'm a Halliwell. I don't have any family," Peyton said quietly, staring down at his desk.

"It could be a mistake."

"You didn't hear the sorting hat," he murmured. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry!_ Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Do you know what a Whitelighter Hybrid is?"

"No, I don't. Why?" she said looking down at the top of Peyton's red head, which was now laying on his Transfiguration book.

He let out a deep breath, "The sorting hat said that I wasn't a wizard. He said I was a Whitelighter Hybrid, and that demons and Darklighters would come for me." Hermione barely heard him because his voice was muffled by his textbook, but she was able to make out every word.

"I don't know what that is, but if it's true, it doesn't sound good," she hissed as the rest of the class started pouring into the classroom. McGonagall came in after two Gryffindor girls.

"Tell me about it," he said miserably. Harry and Ron sat beside Peyton complaining about Peeves and the caretaker Filch. They had stupidly tried to get through the forbidden corridor on the third floor. _Good going guys._ Even though all Peyton could think about were evil red people with grotesque faces trying to kill him. He really should have read that Bible more. He should get a cross.

His fears about exorcism were abruptly interrupted as his strict Head of House began speaking. Not that he minded, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Peyton jumped and almost fell out of his chair. Holy crap! After taking a butt ton of notes, McGonagall gave all the people in class a match, and ordered them all to turn it into a needle.

After like five times Peyton was getting nowhere. His wand was just not working. Hermione had a perfect needle already, and McGonagall awarded ten points to Gryffindor with a smile which was rare for this teacher. "How'd you do that?" Peyton whispered to her.

"I doubt it'll work for you. You aren't a wizard. Remember that spell on the train?" Hermione asked him. He nodded, "I knew that wasn't a real spell. Try making a rhyme up or something."

Peyton looked down at the match on his desk. Rhymes for spells? He was going to have to listen to more rap._What the heck rhymes with needle?_ All he could think of was Smeagol from the Lord of the Rings, a Muggle novel his dad—Arthur used to read to him. Peyton looked around awkwardly before a rhyme came to him. He waved his wand, and said under his breath.  
"I need a needle  
I need a way  
Make it silver  
Make it stay. "  
He watched in astonishment as his match transformed into a perfectly sharp needle.

Hermione winked at him. "Don't think we didn't hear that spell," Harry whispered. He shrugged and looked at Harry and Ron guiltily.

"Hmmm," McGonagall said walking over him, "We have another perfect needle, class." She held his needle up too, awarded another ten points to Gryffindor, and gave him another match. He repeated the same spell he created. Only this time, he tried it without his wand. The same effect happened. He didn't need a wand. No, it wasn't that he didn't need a wand, he physically couldn't use one. He decided he better keep it for show though, and he decided he'd better stop making perfect needles or people might get suspicious of him.

Over the next few days, he and Hermione kept experimenting; he couldn't use normal wizard spells, but the second he made up a rhyme, the spell worked. He worked diligently in Herbology, excelled in Charms like he did in Transfiguration, fell asleep in History of Magic, and studied the stars and planets, wearily. Demons supposedly thrived at night. He would've liked Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrel gave him an uneasy feeling. That dude was bad news. Peyton sensed something wasn't right about him, and he kept staring at Harry the entire first lesson. Not that this wasn't unusual, people kept staring and talking about the Boy Who Lived everywhere he went. It was quite annoying.

He hadn't seen any sign of a demon or Darklighter, whatever they were called, and there was nothing in the Hogwarts library about a Darklighter. There was some stuff on demons, but they were mostly fictional or instructions for an exorcism. He bought a crucifix off a Muggle-born second year who couldn't seem to understand why he wanted one so bad. He even wondered why he was so scared, but he really didn't fancy getting possessed.

He ran upstairs to his empty dormitory room Thursday evening to put the crucifix above his bed. He sighed a very relieved sigh, and slid down on his bed. "You really think that's going to stop a demon from killing you?" a soothing voice said from behind him.

He let out a yell. For a second he thought there was a demon in the room, but then for a second he thought there was an angel standing beside him. Her white blonde hair cascaded down her back, and her dark grey eyes stood out against her pale skin. There was no other word for it. This girl was beautiful. The girl gazed around the room, "Is that drool, Peyton?" the girl laughed and she pointed at the side of his mouth. Her American accent hit him like a song. Peyton shut his gaping mouth at once. She knew his name. How did she know his name? Something was not right. He grabbed the crucifix as fast as he could and held it out in front of him.

"I-who are you?" Peyton asked cautiously. He didn't lower the cross. He noticed she was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform, "How'd you get in here?" He interrogated further.

The girl giggled, "Took long enough to find this place," she said walking around his bed toward him. He jumped back. "You'd think such a prestigious school would be easier to find. I was supposed to find you before you even got on the train, but I couldn't even find that.

"Stay back. I'm warning you," he said shakily. He fell backward over the bed, "Oooof."

"You really think I'm a demon?" she probed, still laughing. "I have to admit, I'd expected you'd be more—"

"More what?" quizzed Peyton, shielding himself as she picked him up off the floor. "Don't touch me!" he howled. He really wished if she was going to try to kill him that she would just try to kill him. He contemplated yelling for help, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his sporadic breathing. He just prayed.

"Impressive," Well, that certainly made him feel better. He already knew he was about as well off as a Squib. He wondered how you could even kill a demon, if you could. "They said your magic was powerful, but I didn't know you'd be so _normal._"

"Who are you?" He asked again more forcefully this time. The window by his bed frosted. Peyton yelped.

"My name is Bailey," she said gently touching his arm. "The Elders sent me to help you adjust. You weren't supposed to know I was watching, but you've taken on three charges, and now I have to help you. A lot of evil forces know you are around now. They'll be trying to kill you because you are powerful and come from a powerful line of people" Peyton relaxed. _She isn't going to kill me! Great!_ He mentally celebrated.  
"Like old people?" Peyton questioned, "and what are charges? Do you know what Whitelighter Hybrids are? My family is magic?"

"Slow down," she chuckled, "Elders are like higher angels over Whitelighters. You're half wizard and half Whitelighter."

"I'm part angel?"

Bailey nodded. " You'll guard your charges using your powers. You're like a guardian angel for witches and wizards, just like me. I'm your Whitelighter. I'll be teaching you how to control those powers, and your magic powers."

"I can cast spells," Peyton said proudly. "Who are my charges?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I guess."

"Really, but how am I supposed to protect them?"

"Like I said, your powers. You can also orb, glamour, and heal to name a few, and your magical powers have made you a Thermo. The Elders said they haven't seen one for over a thousand years."

"Huh?" Peyton said dazed.

"Orbing is like um the Whitelighter version apparition. Glamouring is like what a Metamorphagus can do, you know what healing is, and a Thermo is heat manipulation times a thousand. You can use fire, water, ice, and lightning."

"That's why the fire thing happened? Demons aren't really in the castle?" Peyton asked excitedly.

"Nope, not yet. Let's hope it stays that way," said Bailey, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go attend to one of my charges. He likes to make Muggle's clothes disappear while they are up in front of people. I think he's planning to do it to Obama," she heaved a great sigh, "I'll see you later. Oh, and try not to set things on fire." She disappeared in blue and white lights, orbed he supposed. Peyton blinked. This was way too much information. He looked down at his hands. Fire, Water, Ice and Lightning. He wasn't pathetic after all!

He'd tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the morning.

_  
Harry and Ron finally down to breakfast without getting lost. Peyton finished whispering to his three charges about what happened last night.

"But why would we need protecting?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't know," said Peyton, "Maybe demons are after you all, too."

"This is mad," Ron said draining his milk jug.

"Let's just get to Potions," said Hermione changing the subject, "It can't be as bad as everyone says."

"If my brothers are telling the truth, it will be," Ron said with a scared look on his face.

How right he was.

Snape like the rest of the teachers, started class by taking the register, and like everyone else, stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had y caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. Many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Peyton scrawled notes down on a piece of parchment. This guy was intense, and he was determined not to fail. He read the textbook when he bought it and felt prepared. An awkward silence followed the speech. Hermione was on the edge of her seat hanging onto every word this Professor said. Harry and Ron raised eyebrows, and Harry started writing something down.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry and Ron both looked clueless. Hermione's hand snapped up so quickly beside Peyton, it startled him. Peyton knew the answer. It was the Draught of Living Death. He kept repeating it in his head hoping as if by magic, Harry would hear him. Harry looked straight in Peyton's direction, and began to speak.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry said, not taking his eyes off Peyton. Did Harry really hear him?

Snape's expression softened a bit, "Correct, beginner's luck. Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up again. Harry pondered it before locking eyes with Peyton again. Peyton knew this one as well. _In the stomach of a goat_, he chanted mentally. Hermione looked from Peyton to Harry like she was catching on to what was going on. _Don't tell anyone, Hermione_, Peyton chuckled. Hermione smiled and so did Harry and Ron. They were all connected if they concentrated. Peyton was mentally connected with his charges.

They were single-handedly fooling the strictest, meanest teacher in the school.

"In the stomach of a goat, Professor," Harry said politely. He winked at Peyton.

"Correct, again," Snape said surprised. "One more, what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

Harry glanced over at Peyton who grinned. He knew a little more information on this subject as Percy was complaining in a letter to him last year about a long essay he had to do on the Wolfsbane potion. _They're the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite. Snape's not going to know what hit him when you answer his trick question._

"That's a trick question, sir. They're the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite," Harry answered gently.

"That is correct, Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Snape a slightly curled lip, what Peyton understood to be a poor attempt of a smile. _Merlin, this teacher is so weird. First it's like he hates Harry. Now, it's like he slightly approves. Whatever, I'll take it._

The Slytherins gasp. Snape, call a student by his first name? A Gryffindor student?

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy and Harry, whom he seemed to like. Hermione and Peyton worked diligently. She corrected Peyton a few times, but other than that, Peyton decided he was okay at Potions.

Snape was busy telling the class about the perfect color Harry's potion was when a hissing sound filled the classroom.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. Peyton remembered Bailey's remark about healing. Could he really heal Neville? He had to try.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Peyton told Hermione in her mind where he was going, and slowly got up. Slipping from the classroom, he ran after Seamus and Neville.

"Wait, stop!" he hollered down the corridor at Seamus and Neville.

"What?" Seamus asked. Neville was sobbing.

"Okay, bear with me, but I think I can fix Neville," Peyton began nervously.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Seamus.

"Remember the fire?" Peyton replied, "I have a unique set of magical powers. Let me try something."

Peyton reached out to touch Neville's nose. Neville flinched. "It's okay," chuckled Peyton as he put his hand over Neville's nose. He just wanted to help. A comfortable warmth spread through Peyton's fingers as a gold glow appeared. Neville had a normal nose within seconds.

"Wicked," mused Seamus.

"Thank you," gasped Neville putting a hand up to his newly healed nose.

Peyton grinned, "Good as new. He looked behind him, at the Potion's classroom. "Just go up to the Gryffindor common room. You were supposed to be in the hospital wing, so you have a free time to do whatever. I won't tell if you won't."

"Oh we won't," said Seamus whose eyes lit up, "Come on, Neville. Let's go find secret passageways. I heard there were a few that leave the school." Peyton shook his head as the two boys ran down the corridor laughing.

He slipped in by Hermione just as Snape was lecturing the class on following the directions in order. _Did you do it?_Hermione asked through their newly found mind link.

Peyton nodded and concentrated on taking notes. He wasn't going to tell her that he suggested two students skip class, though. Scandalous. He laughed to himself just thinking about what her reaction would be to that. He figured Snape wasn't that bad. He just wanted things done correctly.

At five till three Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Peyton made their way across the grounds to meet Hagrid who lived in a small hut outside the Forbidden Forest.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. Hermione and Peyton chuckled.

"Shut up, you two," said Ron, not very amused.

"This is Ron, Peyton Weasley, and Hermione Granger" Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

"Peyton's my adopted brother," said Ron.

"Yeh, I heard about tha'" said Hagrid smiling at Peyton.

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Hermione, Peyton, and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git." Hermione had a disapproved look on her face, but Peyton knew she enjoyed it none the less.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

They started telling Hagrid about how Snape acted weird around Harry, and Hagrid just shrugged and didn't meet their eyes. He just looked a little surprised.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet. Peyton and Hermione leaned over to read it.  
GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Peyton's head snapped up. Really?

"This isn't good," said Peyton glancing between his three charges.

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet their eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Harry began telling the three of them through Peyton's Whitelighter connection his concerns. Where was the package? Was it here in the castle? Better yet, who was after it?

AN: Peyton is going to be powerful. He's the Charmed Ones brother, for crying out loud, but he won't be all powerful. What did you all think?


End file.
